


Eyes On, Hands On

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Fic Favorites Collection 2018+ [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Beds, Bets & Wagers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Promptis - Freeform, Rivalry, Scratching, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Voyeurism, the second chapter starts off a bit silly forgive me I had fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: When Prompto catches Noctis in the middle of some "important business," a friendly rivalry flares up from a half-joking wager that ultimately leads to the two taking full advantage of one of the rare times they have a separate room at a hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have a little bit of fun with this one, hope you like~ I love exploring the dynamic between these two, it's so much fun! And the banter was also fun to write, I love witty dialogue (lol)

The two faced each other, each on their own bed. Eyes locked, breath held. Waiting for the other to make a move, like two coils winding tighter and tighter. The challenge was issued rather suddenly; just a short time ago that evening Prompto had walked in on Noctis with his hand wrapped around his cock, giving bored and almost uninterested tugs at the warm flesh; but Noctis’ inviting gaze to his lover, the sudden interested spark in his eyes, only made Prompto’s imagination shift into overdrive, and it was then they’d found themselves in such a bind.

“Can’t keep this up forever, can you?” Noctis chuckled, watching the way Prompto fought somewhat unsuccessfully against the urge to squirm as he stroked himself in a frustratingly slow rhythm. True, it was incredibly arousing, but Noctis had other things to prioritize, like winning this little ‘competition’ between them… the prize of their bet hadn’t exactly been specified but he never passed up a chance to win at something.

“Can  _ you? _ You look hard as a damn rock over there, you gonna give up yet?” Prompto retorted, unable to hide a shudder that sparked its way up his spine. An almost painful expression briefly crossed his face, but he bit down against his lip and held back a frustrated groan when he realized it. He kept his eyes locked with his rival, knowing that if he were to let his gaze wander anywhere else, he might risk losing.

Noctis only smirked as he watched the fighting sparks of pleasure flickering behind Prompto’s bright eyes. “Nope. Not a chance.”

“Ugh, c’mon, Noct, you’re killing me,” Prompto whined, doing his best to keep pace. However his hand paused, lingering just for a fraction of a moment as he thought of an idea. Noctis caught on immediately and slowed, but never stopped, his own motions.

There weren’t any rules against creativity, so Prompto took full advantage. He raised one hand to his lips, giving Noctis a sneaky wink as he sucked on his fingers, making a point to let a few obscene noises slip through. Unwavering, albeit surprised, Noctis kept his eyes on the scene before him.

The slicked fingers inched downward over freckled skin, tracing muscle as they moved; Prompto shifted easily to give Noctis full view of what he was up to. He turned onto his side and spread his legs, letting one hang over the edge of the bed.

“I know you like to watch,” mused the blond as he pressed against his own hand, welcoming the intrusion with a pleasure-laced sigh. “Why not give you a show? Might as well have a little fun with this, I was getting kinda bored...”

The Prince’s eyes briefly tore away to glance downward only for a second before returning his attention to keeping his eyes on Prompto’s. Challenge accepted. “Think I'm boring, huh? Let’s see who’s boring when I win. Go ahead, you’re making my job easier.”

Determined, Prompto shook his head. “This is my secret strategy, the game-winner. You can’t resist, knowing you can only look… right? Bet you’d love to be over here on my bed with me, right now. Think about it this way, my fingers aren’t that satisfying, nah, I’d rather it be you…”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Noctis blurted, voice faltering as he realized that Prompto was indeed trying to get a step ahead of him. “Once this is over, though, we’ll see who gets what.”

“Oh?”

Prompto was up to two fingers now, and making quite a show of it. Doing his best to remain in control of himself, the Prince took in a slow, deliberate breath and restarted his pace, counting along in his head each time his hand reached his leaking tip; at the very least it was something to distract him.  _ One… two... three… four... five… _ He’d need anything at this point, the way Prompto toyed with him. He couldn’t let it show that his confidence was faltering.

“Oh, yeah. If I win, I bet you won’t be able to sit for the next two weeks. And you’ll deserve every day of it.”

“I’d like to see you try and win, I see that look on your face,  _ Noct…” _ The tail end of the Prince's name dissolved into a moan. Was Prompto finally losing pace? Noctis continued watching, savoring every second, gaze trailing the curves of his freckled thighs and continuing inward. Prompto was right, he  _ did  _ like to watch, but it had become more than obvious that Prompto also enjoyed the opportunity to show off.

“Better hurry up and cum for me, Prompto, that looks painful,” Noctis coaxed somewhat cheekily as he watched Prompto's diligent fingers at work while he touched himself. In the back of his mind, the Prince caught himself thinking, Prompto was right after all; he did wish he was over there, on the bed with him, being the one to make him squirm...

“Not… n-not a chance, buddy,” retorted the blond with a flustered, stubborn smirk. “No, after you.  _ I insist.” _

“So polite, it's unlike you,” Noctis groaned, leaning back against the pillows; he hoped that would alleviate some of the growing pressure inside of him. He felt like a kettle on the verge of boiling over, only one degree hotter and he might break...

“I do have manners, sometimes.” The statement greatly contradicted the situation they were both in, and they likely would have laughed if they weren't so lost in their little game.

The next few moments were spent in silence save for the sounds of slickness, wet, skin on skin, just audible over their panting breaths. Both were fading but neither refused to give in, until the last moment.

One particularly well-angled thrust of Prompto's fingers had the blond writhing against himself, a desperate whine clawing its way free from his burning throat. His entire body was engulfed in the desire for release and he knew he couldn't last. Returning to himself, Prompto let his half-lidded eyes rest temptingly on Noctis’ face, and he offered a little smile, just the corners of his mouth barely raised, as he pushed his fingers deep again in one motion.

The volume of the swear that left Noctis’ lips as he came caught Prompto by surprise, but it was the Prince's subtle, frantic breaths as he struggled through the sudden intensity that sent him following over the edge only moments after.

They laid back panting and covered in their own fluids, but couldn't have been more satisfied in the moment. Noctis, even, was too blurred by his own orgasm's aftermath that he'd forgotten he'd lost their bet. It took most of the remaining bit of energy he had to raise his head, catching a glimpse of Prompto who looked like he might slide off the bed at any moment.

“...You okay over there?”

“Y-yeah. You okay?”

Noctis offered a tired noise of approval, finding enough strength to clean himself with a handful of tissues from the box on the nightstand. He would have tossed the box to Prompto but that wasn't an option, his hands wouldn’t have it. After catching his breath he decided on the next best thing; he slowly slid out of the bed, wobbled over to Prompto, and with another gracious handful of tissues gave him a quick clean-off. Once that was done, he lazily tossed the tissues away and flopped onto the bed next to Prompto, pulling him away from the mattress’ edge and into a tired embrace. He could barely keep his eyes open, lulled by the pleasant warmth between them.

“Man, I’m too drained to even think about a second round… I'll owe you when we wake up, how's that?” Noctis asked, and Prompto blinked, exhausted, at the Prince; had he heard? Or was he too lost in pleasure to think about anything else?

“...Mm... hm? Okay. Sounds… sounds good. See ya in the morning, 'kay?”

Prompto’ words slightly slurred from exhaustion, but it only made Noctis smile and nuzzle against him, their rivalry forgotten in the moment. After pulling the blankets around them both he kissed Prompto's shoulder and spoke softly to his sleepy lover,

“See you in the morning.”


	2. Losers Don't Get to Sleep In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Prompto and Noctis get a little carried away while showering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to add a second chapter, but behold; for I have been sufficiently inspired! This kind of takes a light-hearted, silly, somewhat humorous turn, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! (It's snowing; I wanted to work on this because I needed something fun to take my mind off of all the assignments I've been rushing to finish so I don't lose progress if the power goes out...)

Since the blaring alarm ringtone wasn’t quite enough to wake the sleeping Prince, Prompto held a mug of freshly brewed coffee up to the pile of blankets where he burrowed somewhere within, hiding from the increasing brightness of the sunrise.

“No sleeping in today, Noct! We’ve got things to see, places to go, pictures to take!”

Again the hand holding mug hovered over the blankets, as if trying to cast a spell of awakening on his exhausted and somewhat grumpy boyfriend. “C’moooon! Losers don’t get to sleep in,” Prompto reminded thoughtfully, past a quiet laugh, “Loser’s gotta do what the winner says all day. Remember?”

That was just enough to earn the blond a glare from Noctis, his blue eyes still half-lidded with sleep as he poked his head out from within his cocoon to show his early-morning mood. “Not really, but, fine…”

“Winner says it’s shower time and then, we’re packing up to go check out some neat photo spots! I caught a few on our way over but we were in such a hurry to beat the sunset the other night I forgot about it.”

Although Noctis only caught half of what Prompto said so enthusiastically (how did he have so much energy so early in the morning?), the thought of a nice shower was enough to get him to finally release himself from his tangle of sheets and sit up, rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“Guess you’re going first for the shower then, eh, champ?” Noctis asked through a yawn as he slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, each movement deliberate because from years of experience, he knew if he rushed to get up he’d be stumbling over his own feet.

Prompto hooking his arm in Noctis’ and pulling him to his feet served as a surprising answer. “Nope! You’re coming too. It’ll take less time and, well, we can both have some hot water that way. I’m not gonna be  _ that  _ mean to you. You know I love you, right?”

“Mmhm… love you too,” Noctis mumbled, still attempting to recover from his grogginess, “...but if you try to make me eat a salad today because I lost that bet I’m not talking to you anymore.”

With a chuckle, Prompto gave Noctis a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he led the way to the bathroom. “As I said, I’m not  _ that _ mean. I just like teasing you.”

“Isn’t that obvious, Captain Horndog,” countered Noctis, the early-morning banter exchange finally giving him enough energy to attempt to come up with a half-decent comeback.

“Hey, well, you were  _ clearly _ into it, so what can I say, Your Voyeur-ness?” Prompto bowed rather dramatically as he pulled the shower curtain aside, the jangling curtain rings accompanied by the faint  _ whooshing _ sound of moving fabric.

“Don’t kinkshame me or I’ll fill up your camera roll with nothing but pictures of my ass.”

“...What kinda pics of your ass?”

“...Goddammit…”

The Prince struggled to pull off his shirt and Prompto took the opportunity to put his hands on Noctis’ hips and pull him close in one smooth gesture. His chest pressed against Noctis’ back. A second later, Prompto’s teeth were suddenly questing along Noctis’ exposed neck while his hands were caught up in his shirt, providing Prompto all the access he needed. The two shivered in the moment and once Noctis finally wrangled free of his shirt, he let it fall to the floor and rested his hands over Prompto’s on his hips.

“I thought we were showering,” Noctis managed, as Prompto’s quick fingertips dipped below the waistband of his boxers.

With a smile, Prompto easily slipped the underwear free from Noctis’ hips and let them fall. The Prince’s naked body speckled with intermittent scars from fights past showed so much to him; it was as if his skin alone could tell a thousand stories…

“Can’t shower with clothes on, can we?”

By the time Noctis realized his decision to reach for the shower tap might have been a bad idea it was a bit too late, the room echoed with a sharp  _ smack _ as Prompto landed a playful hand against one of Noctis’ exposed cheeks. He yelped in surprise as he nearly lost his footing, scrambling to brace against the bathroom wall.

“I wouldn't mind having a few shots of your ass when it's all red like this,” Prompto mused. Not long after, Noctis’ other side matched in striking redness from another quick swat. “Just for me. For… reasons.”

“Are you trying to shower or are you trying to fuck me?” asked Noctis as he turned on suddenly unstable legs; his cheeks burned as red as the fingertip marks that stung in stripes against his backside.

Prompto smirked and stepped closer after shaking off the stinging in his own hand. He wasn't quite used to the sensation, but it wasn't too bad. To be able to ‘take charge’ for once was interesting. He gently rubbed Noctis’ ass as both an apology and a distraction, despite a couple of squeezes thrown in intermittently in his comforting. He honestly couldn’t resist, with the way the soft skin burned beneath his touch. “Why not a little of both, if you’re up for it? Let it be my first Loser Decree of the day.”

“Of course,” Noctis grumbled, a sarcastic eye-roll accompanying his agreement as he rubbed gingerly at the tender flesh. “Get all your fun in while you can, because next time, you’re not gonna win.”

“Well, you suddenly don't sound like you wanna anymore,” Prompto said abruptly, pulling his hand away and becoming interested in tracing the pattern of tiles along the wall. “That's fine, though. I won't force you. We, uh, should probably shower then, shouldn’t we...”

Noctis shrugged and finally turned on the tap, a hand hovering protectively over his rear to prevent another unexpected attack.

“Sorry,” mumbled the Prince, “I guess I'm still a little pissy since I'm still kinda trying to wake up... What did you have in mind, anyway?”

Noctis pulled Prompto under the shower's warm water with him, steam quickly filling the room. He gave Prompto an awkward squeeze at his arm and then leaned in for a kiss instead, hoping to dissolve the tensions between them.

The response was eager, following a lingered sense of hesitation. Fingers intertwined, their bodies pressed together beneath the showerhead.

“Really though,” Prompto mumbled somewhat nervously against Noctis’ neck as they pulled apart to catch their breath. “If you don't want to fool around, that's okay. We can find something else to do, it doesn't have to be sex. I still want to go take some pictures, after all…”

“Where's that winner's confidence from ten minutes ago? You won, so fair's fair. I do want this. It's okay. Promise. I don't mind ‘fooling around,’ it's fun, y'know? Doesn't matter what we do, or don't do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” Noctis smiled, just the slight tips of his teeth showing as he gave Prompto's hand a squeeze. “C'mon, you won, remember? Now have fun with it.”

With a little further encouragement from the Prince, Prompto finally decided what to do. His blond tufts beneath the water slicked down fully flat against his head as he gently nudged Noctis to lean against the wall, kisses trailing a path down his jawline to his neck and even daring to leave a few pink teeth marks to be discovered later. Brushing a few stray hairs free from his face, Prompto took Noctis in his hand and carefully started up a rhythm against the wet skin after a few exploratory touches.

“This is to make up for the spanking earlier, I think I left a bruise or two…” Prompto admitted guiltily as he continued stroking, watching every twitch from his partner for change in case he needed to stop. “Sorry ‘bout that, Noct…”

“It's… fine,” came the answer past a muffled groan of pleasure. “Gods, your hands feel so good…”

Encouraged by the Prince's words and subtle groans, Prompto kept up his pace diligently. It wasn't very often he had a chance to do something like this; he had a flashback to the previous night, about his musing that he joked about Noctis wanting to be the one to touch him. In truth it had been the other way around, it had been him that wanted the Prince's hands, his mouth, his everything… but he'd been too caught in the moment to say. But what better chance did he have than now?

“Noct,” Prompto whispered, pressing his body close, “touch me…”

And Noctis obeyed, one hand leaving the braced position against the wall to do as Prompto asked. Just like before, he matched Prompto's pace exactly, and the two soon found themselves grinding into each other's hands, silently begging for more. It was as if all that had really been on their minds the previous night had returned, and their adrenaline only magnified each moment, each gasp for breath as they gave in to their desires.

The sound of Prompto trying to hold back his moans, faint swears caught in the back of his throat, only made Noctis twitch more; when Prompto caught on, he let a few more whispered swears slip free, only after Noctis let loose a few of his own.

_ “Fuck,  _ Prompto,” gasped the Prince as the pace against him suddenly increased almost beyond his comprehension; he would have slipped had he not braced against the wall beforehand. To keep both of them standing, Prompto suddenly switched positions and pulled Noctis against him, grinding their hips in a hopeless rhythm, his desperate leaking heat begging for release.

Noctis happily let his hands wander as Prompto leaned in to kiss him, their tongues dancing together as they moved beneath the water in perfect timing with each other. Light scrapes of his nails against the blond’s back had him squirming already, but it was when his hands dipped further, to Prompto’s ass, that he outright moaned, the Prince’s name falling freely from his lips like the water above their heads.

“Noct, gods,  _ please, _ touch me more.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Noctis whispered. Seconds later, he admitted, “But I like hearing you beg.”

Always quick to please, Prompto pressed closer, his faint pleas echoing in Noctis’ ear just above the sounds of the shower’s rushing water. Through the increasingly frantic words, the desperation on both of their sides brought them both close, so close, and yet something held them back in the moment, as if wanting to savor every beautiful second together before returning to the outside world. This was one of the few ways they could forget about all the chaos, the fighting, the long drives and late nights…

“Noct…”

“P-Prompto…!”

It was Prompto who caved first this time, unable to stop himself from grinding against Noctis’ hips until he could hardly stand, when everything in him was spent. Noctis clung to Prompto’s back, his nails gouging large red marks through the strength of his own orgasm. Prompto’s pain-pleasured noises only brought him closer, deeper, into one last desperate kiss. Had he not gripped so tightly, he felt as if he’d have fallen into himself, unable to recover from such intensity.

In the aftermath, they both fought to catch their breath, their bet long forgotten as they dwelled in the warmth from the shower and their bodies, and the lingering thoughts that drifted in and out of their minds. Prompto opened his mouth to speak, but simply slicked his fallen bangs from out of his eyes and leaned heavily against the shower wall.

After some time, the two were able to move again, and spent the rest of their time (as much as their dwindling hot water supply would allow) helping each other clean off. Prompto enjoyed helping, letting his fingers massage the conditioner into Noctis’ hair and leaving a few kisses at the back of his neck once he’d rinsed off. Noctis reached for the soap, but had second thoughts as he glanced at Prompto’s bright red back. Guilty thoughts.

“Uh, hey, Prompto?”

“Hm?”

“You might wanna lay off your back for a bit, I, uh… oops.”

Prompto tried to turn but couldn’t see anything. Only once they were out of the shower and toweling themselves off did Prompto  _ really  _ start to feel it, thanks to his waning adrenaline.

“My back! Jeez, Noct! What’d you do?!” Prompto’s face contorted into an expression of confused pain as he wiped off the steamed-up mirror with his towel so he could inspect the damage. “Your nails are sharper than I thought; ouch.”

With a helpless sigh, Prompto added, “It felt good, though, in the moment.”

“Fucking masochist,” teased Noctis as he gave his boyfriend’s injured back a gentle, playful yet affectionate tap. Prompto flinched, but retorted with a guilty smile.

“You love me no matter what I am, don’t lie.”

“Absolutely. Now let’s go get some breakfast, huh? I’m starving.”

“You said it! First, though, uh... help me figure out how to cover all this up...?”

**Author's Note:**

> A second promptis piece! Most of this was written yesterday because I had a little bit of downtime between working on some of my final class assignments. I had a thought the other night about how these two would probably have "friendly rivalry" sort of banter when they want to get each other off because they know what the other loves; the idea just kind of took off from there!


End file.
